


And, Really

by InapplicableBro



Series: Christine in AOS [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Because I love my Space Mom, Christine is awesome, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InapplicableBro/pseuds/InapplicableBro
Summary: Of course he remembers Christine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this for Queen Majel.  
> My Fancast for Christine is Yvonne Strahovski

     “I love you” Christine Chapel said as Jim Kirk walked towards the door of her quarters.  
  
As soon as she said it, she had regretted it. It wasn’t that she didn’t mean it, she did, it was that Jim had a reputation. A reputation that should have warned her to stay away. Too bad she had a thing for emotionally unavailable men.  
  
“Right… I have to go, I’ll catch you later, Chris,” he’d replied stiffly before leaving.  
  
‘ _Real fucking smooth, Christine_ ,’ she thought to herself.

* * *

  
  
     “Rand, what would you think if I left?” Christine found herself asking her best friend three weeks later. They were in Janice’s room, resting after another trying away mission. Janice gave her a look.  
  
“I’d hunt you down and drag you back here, why are you planning on it?” she looked at Chris seriously.  
  
“I don’t know, maybe, wandering through space was never really my thing. You know, Ma did it and honestly, I think that’s the only reason I’m here,” she sighed as she stretched out on the floor. They were too tired to bother with chairs, or the bed for that matter.  
  
“Well, whatever makes you happy, I guess,” Janice replied sadly. Christine gave her a weak smile before placing her head in her lap.

* * *

  
  
     “Hey, Chris,” Jim slides down next to her in the mess one day, He’s grinning his usual grin and his eyes are shining like he hasn’t been avoiding her for weeks. Like he hasn’t heard about her transfer request.  
  
“Hi,” she gives a small smile before eating another forkful of her replicated cheesecake, the texture’s a bit off, so is the taste, but she doesn’t mind anymore.  
  
“What’ve you been up to?” he continues. So this is how it ends.  
  
“Oh, you know, the usual. A hypo here, a surgery there,” she waved her hand around lazily. She really didn’t want to hear it.  
  
_It’s better if we call it off. We’ve been drifting apart and you know it. Oh, don’t be such a child, Chrissy._  
  
“Look, I’m...” he started before Christine got up from her seat.  
  
“I have to get back to Medbay, you know how McCoy can be,” she interrupted. She was never really one for conflict.

* * *

  
  
As she was packing the remainder of her things when she heard the door to her quarters open only to people would be so bold and since Janice had just left it meant it was McCoy.  
  
“Yes, Doctor?” she asked in the most saccharine voice she could muster. She didn’t bother turning around.  
  
“Cut the bullshit, Chris,” he muttered before snaking his arms around her waist and placing his head on her shoulder. “You know I think you’re acting ridiculous.”  
  
“I’m very aware you’ve said it about ten times now,” she rolled her eyes and continued working.  
  
“You gonna tell me exactly why you’re leaving or am I going to beat it out of our fearless leader?” he asked.  
  
“Neither.”  
  
“Who’ll I talk at when you’re gone?”  
  
“T’Mal?” she offered before turning around. “I’ll miss you, too.”

* * *

  
“You have no idea who I'm talking about, do you?” Carol accused.  
  
Jim could have screamed. Of course he remembered Christine. It was impossible to forget her. If it wasn’t the occasional glare from Bones or Rand it was his own nagging conscience. He had basically drove the woman who loved him off the ship. Sure he got declarations of love from women all the time, but they never mean it. Chris had said it so nonchalantly like it was the most natural thing in the world. What had he done? Ignored her for weeks, that’s what. He drove her out of his life without saying a word.  
  
“What are we doing in here?” he questioned instead of answering.

* * *

  
“Christine?” Jim asked. He had woken up to find someone other than Bones  
  
checking his vitals.  
  
“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” she replied as if he had just seen her yesterday.  
  
“What are you doing here?” he wasn’t sure if he was seeing things or not.  
  
“Physical Therapy,” she looked over at him and smiled. His breath got caught in his throat.  
  
“You look tan,” he continued idiotically. Chris laughed.  
  
“And you look pale, so the sooner we get you out and about, the better.”  
  
“Are you still mad at me?” he asked as she helped him sit up.  
  
“No, should I still be mad at you?”  
  
“I don’t know, maybe?”  
  
Well we better figure it out before I’m stuck with you again.”  
  
He smiled.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come by and say hi over at Tumblr. http://kendkett.tumblr.com/  
> If you have any Christine/Janice story ideas I'd be happy to hear them.


End file.
